Love for the Windows to the Soul
by AEC1990
Summary: Multiple poems in which the HagaRen characters express their love for another character.
1. Golden Eyes

**Golden Eyes**

Golden Eyes stare at me from across my desk.

Golden Eyes full of hatred glare at me without thought

I peer back at them wondering if there was anything I could have done.

Golden Eyes full of determination despise me.

Golden Eyes endanger themselves and leave me here to worry.

Golden Eyes search for an object of a true legend.

I wonder to myself if there is a way I can help them it their quest,

But Golden Eyes refuse my offer of help.

Golden Eyes let my brother help him, and

Golden Eyes doesn't object to his sister's help, but

Golden Eyes refuse my own help.

Do they not realize what they have?

Beautiful Golden Eyes hold the key to my heart.

Pain-ridden Golden Eyes steal my focus.

Compassionate Golden Eyes gained my trust.

Determined Golden Eyes gained my respect.

Beautiful Golden Eyes stole my life long ago.

I love Golden Eyes, but Golden Eyes turned me away.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Author's Note:** Please let me know that you read this, if only to confirm who's point of view this is from and about whom it is written.


	2. Eyes of Cobalt

**Eyes of Cobalt**

Damn them, those Eyes of Cobalt.

They know my every move.

I glare at them with defiance, daring them to blink.

That arrogance is all there is in those Eyes of Cobalt,

Yet somehow they own me.

They rank higher than me, and they give me hell.

But I can't get those Eyes of Cobalt out of my mind.

I hated those pridefull Eyes of Cobalt,

But somehow, my spite has softened toward them.

I've realized that it is protection I've gained from those Eyes of Cobalt.

I've decided that it's love I feel toward those Eyes of Cobalt,

And, yet, I'm noting but an insignificant pawn to them.

**Disclamer: **I don't own FMA.  
**Author's Note: **I know his eyes aren't really blue, but cobalt works better than onyx. Also, I tend to think of the colour of his eyes as a dark navy rather than ebony. Please let me know that you read this, if only to confirm who's point of view this is from and about whom it is written.


	3. Amber Eyes

**Amber Eyes**

They followed me in.

Will those beautiful Amber Eyes follow me out?

They watch me and keep me on track.

I glance up is search of the Amber Eyes,

But all I find is the barrel of their handgun.

Amber Eyes are often unreadable,

Yet they show great emotion.

Amber Eyes love me,

But do I love them?

Amber Eyes once believed I died,

And they were ready to follow.

Shall I let myself love Amber Eyes,

Or do I continue to love the Golden Pair?

Depressed Amber Eyes look on sadly

As Golden Eyes and I flirt.

For me, fearless Amber Eyes stare down danger.

Determined Amber Eyes will protect with all their might.

I know I love the Golden Eyes,

But maybe I love the Amber Eyes more.

It must be the Amber Eyes

Who have most gained my love.

**Disclamer: **I don't own FMA.  
**Author's Note:** Please let me know that you read this, if only to confirm who's point of view this is from and about whom it is written.


	4. Seafoam

**Seafoam**

I had never truly seen the Seafoam before.

I had a higher rank than it,

And I had loved Cobalt.

That day, the fog didn't obscure it.

That day, Cobalt Seafoam, and I almost died.

That day was the last day of rue military duty for Seafoam.

That day, that bitch confined him to a chair.

The next day, Seafoam told us.

That same day, I realized my feelings for Seafoam.

Cobalt doesn't want my love,

So I shall give it to Sefoam.

Some day, I'll convince Seafoam

Of my love, but until then,

I'll be his light and protector.

**Disclamer: **I don't own FMA.  
**Author's Note: **His eyes are a blue-green colour. I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry. Please let me know that you read this, if only to confirm who's point of view this is from and about whom it is written.


	5. Hidden Eyes

**Hidden Eyes**

I look up to those Hidden Eyes.

Long ago those Eyes were on my level,

But at that time,

Those Eyes weren't Hidden.

They were once so beautiful

And full of life,

But now, they're just pools of light

In a deep ocean of darkness.

Hidden Eyes remember the past,

And they long to come out.

However, they can't sacrifice human lives.

I've recognized my love for Hidden Eyes,

Yet they do not know it.

My love would be yet a hindrance,

But, I still can't help

But love those Hidden Eyes

**Disclamer: **I don't own FMA.  
**Author's Note: **Please let me know that you read this, if only to confirm who's point of view this is from and about whom it is written.


	6. Flower's Eyes

**Flower's Eyes**

The Flower's Eyes of purest blue look up at me.

I love the Flower's Eyes,

But they could never return my love,

For I am naught but a Empty Shell.

Could a Flower ever love

A hulking mass of Empty Steel?

My Flower has a love,

But it is not me.

My Flower's Eyes could never love me

As she loves him.

**Disclamer: **I don't own FMA.  
**Author's Note: **Please let me know that you read this, if only to confirm who's point of view this is from and about whom it is written.


End file.
